Rear Hall
These rps take place in the Rear Hall at Hogwarts Ashley & Lyndsay July 4-6, 2012 Ashley walked down the hall, thinking to herself. There was a strange noise, and a ghost appeared in the corner. One Ashley recognized. "Ashley. It's me." Ashley stumbled, startled, eyes wide. "L-Lyndsay?" she whispered. "Is it really you?" "Yah. I'm not alive - obviously. Why do you think I'm black and white? Ugh, it sucks being dead! Then again, I can go through walls. Anyway, are you okay?" "Not really," Ashley admitted, her eyes tearing up. "Do- do you know who killed you?" "I knew you were gonna ask that," said Lyndsay, then swept to the other side of the hall. "No. Well, he was wearing a bandanna. I used a spell and got one glance of his face." Her eyes suddenly began to tear up. "It was horrible." Ashley put her arms out to hug her, but her hands went through Lyndsay. "I guess it will never be the same." "Oh my god. It was that guy from the Ministy." Ashley blinked. "What guy?" "Joseph's brother." "Joseph... you mean Professor Euclide's brother? What was his name?" "No...yes...I don't wanna do this anymore!" Lyndsay flew to the window and smashed through it. "Lyndsay, wait!" she called. She rushed to the window and watched her, wishing she could follow her. Lyndsay hung, mid-air, looking down at the grounds. She turned to Ashley. "Cast Wingardium Leviosa on yourself. Follow me." She did what Lyndsay told her, then followed her. Lyndsay swept down onto the Quad, passed the other students who stared at her then flew up. "I've missed you, Ash." "I've missed you, too." For the first time in years, tears ran down her cheeks. Lyndsay looked at Ashley then smiled. "Are you crying?" Ashley nodded, staring at the sky. "Ashley, just 'cause I've gone doesn't mean you have to be sad. What's happened to the bad-ass I knew?" Ashley smiled despite herself. "Still there. It feels like my bad-a** is taking a nap or something." Lyndsay frowned. "No matter. You still have..." a scowl inhabited Lyndsay's face. "...Lily. Where is she, anyway? I've been meaning to give her a good scare for a while." Ashley smiled michievously. "She was in the courtyard earlier." "Ah, I'll find her later. So, how's school? Enjoying your exams?" "Too early to start studying for exams," Ashley said. She wanted to ask Lyndsay more about what happened, but she wasn't sure how she'd take it. Lyndsay flew back into the hall and settled on the floor, her robes gathering at her knees. Ashley landed next to her. "Do you think we should tell someone? About who killed you, I mean?" "You can," said Lyndsay, with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "I get it," Ashley said. "You don't want to be involved, right?" "I was never a grass when I was alive, I'm not becoming one now. Besides, people die everyday. I'm nothing special." Ashley shrugged. "I guess. But most people don't come back as ghosts. What... what made you decide to come back?" "I dunno, I just...wanted to see you again. Have you ever heard of the Bermuda Tunnel?" "No, I haven't. Why?" "It's where the Light is." Ashley was confused. "What light?" Lyndsay glanced at her friend, her eyebrow raised then sighed. "The Light is where ghosts go to cross over. It's like they go to heaven." "So, like, if you don't want to be a ghost anymore, you just... go to this Light?" "Yeah, I guess. You just...disappear. Your soul goes to heaven and you body falls to the floor." Category:Ashley Flame Category:Lyndsay Willis Category:Locations